


Nancy Screw's Wild Ride

by riverdaledreaming



Series: The Adventures of Nancy Screw [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Alternate Universe - Porn, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Paying off a debt with sex, Porn Star Betty Cooper, Smut, Vaginal Sex, pornography au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaledreaming/pseuds/riverdaledreaming
Summary: Nancy Screw plays the local sexy mechanic and Sweet Pea is the down-on-his-luck biker who needs a repair job but can’t seem to pay the bill in cash. Luckily for him, Nancy Screw is accepting alternative forms of payment.Riverdale Bingo 2021 - Mechanic AU
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Sweet Pea
Series: The Adventures of Nancy Screw [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817689
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36
Collections: Riverdale Bingo 2021





	Nancy Screw's Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one, it feels like a fun role reversal of the mechanic trope and paying a debt with sex. Anyway please enjoy this update to the Nancy Screw series, or the pornverse as my dear kagszzy likes to call it haha! She also sent me a gif for inspiration, you can see it [here](https://cherryliqkinks.livejournal.com/2023.html?thread=5095#t5095)
> 
> Hear more about my plans for the pornverse and my bingo squares over on [tumblr](https://riverdaledreaming.tumblr.com/)

“Action!”

Betty heard the director announce the beginning of their film from her left, taking her mark leaning over a car. She made sure that her ass was propped up nicely, her ass cheeks peeking out below her short hem. She absently tapped a wrench against pieces of the engine she was pretending to fix.

Betty didn’t really know much about cars, but she knew enough to fake it at least.

A loud wolf whistle sounded behind her. “Damn, now that’s quite a sight,” a deep voice drawled, making Betty smirk into her engine.

She stood up from the car, turning around to find Sweet Pea leaning against a motorcycle, grinning at her. Her blonde hair whipped against her shoulder in its curled ponytail.

“How can I help you, sir?” Betty asked politely as she leaned back against the car behind her, clad only in her tiny overalls with her tits almost spilling out the sides. It was really an impractical outfit for fixing cars, but it was a porno, so who cared?

Sweet Pea let his gaze sweep over her, licking his lips as he did. He was dressed as a biker today, not far outside his normal attire when they shot together. Though today he wore a sexy leather vest that revealed his heavily tattooed and muscled arms.

Today’s film was for Serpent Kink, FP’s company. Betty always enjoyed filming with him and his guys; they were always professional and _very_ skilled. FP was sadly not on set today though, leaving her and Sweet Pea to their own devices.

Sweet Pea gestured to the motorcycle he was holding. “My bike’s shot to hell, heard you’re the best mechanic in town,” he smirked as he eye-fucked her.

Betty smiled, strutting towards Sweet Pea. “Let me take a look at this beast then,” she purred.

She positioned herself right in front of the tall man, bending down to pretend to look underneath the bike. She heard him whistle lowly as her overalls pulled tight against her pussy lips and gave him quite the eyeful of her rear end.

Betty tinkered with the bike for a moment before she felt Sweet Pea’s hand grab her ass, his hand slipping underneath the fabric to smooth over her skin.

“So what’s the diagnosis there, Doc? Will she live?” Sweet Pea asked, pressing his hips forward and rubbing his erection against her.

“She’ll live,” Betty said, righting herself and arching back into Sweet Pea. “It’ll just set you back a bit.”

He hummed, his hands sliding up her bare waist and onto her tits. He fondled them as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“I don’t think I can afford it,” Sweet Pea drawled, “You taking payment plans?”

Betty tsked, her hands sliding over his and pulling them away from her body teasingly. “I’m afraid I’m not, I require the full amount up front. But I might be willing to accept another type of payment…”

He pretended to think for a moment. “How does the best fuck of your life sound instead?”

Betty licked her lips, looking over her shoulder at him. “Deal.”

With that single word, Sweet Pea growled as he grabbed the straps of her overalls and roughly tugged them down, her perky tits springing free. His hands moved to cover them, eagerly pinching her nipples with calloused fingers.

He suddenly turned Betty’s body around, lifting her up to sit on his motorcycle sideways. He yanked her overalls down her legs, letting them pool at their feet and leaving her in only black combat boots. Betty’s hands ripped open his vest and pulled that off his body as well. She ran her hands over his chiseled chest before grabbing his hair and pulling him down into a lusty kiss.

Sweet Pea moaned, his own hands still playing with her tits between them. He twisted her nipples between his fingers, eliciting a moan that he swallowed, his mouth prying hers open to suck on her tongue.

They kissed messily for a few prolonged moments; the sounds of their sucking tongues were filthy in the echoing garage. Betty didn’t often kiss her partners in scenes, but she reveled in Sweet Pea’s lust for her; he never hid how much he enjoyed their scenes, maybe even more than she did.

Sweet Pea pulled away from her mouth and reached for his zipper, but Betty stopped him with a push to his chest.

“Not yet, tiger. How about you start paying off your debt with your mouth first?” Betty said in a sultry tone, spreading her legs and propping one booted foot up on the motorcycle’s handlebars.

Sweet Pea chuckled at her brazen request. “Yes, ma’am,” he replied with a wink, sinking to his knees before her.

The thing Betty liked about Serpent Kink was that they didn’t always give a strict dialogue or series of events to follow. FP liked the natural progression that came with good chemistry, and he always gave Betty carte blanche when she worked with them. She wasn’t always in a role such as today’s either, so she was going to enjoy herself.

Sweet Pea didn’t waste time diving into her. His thumbs parted her silky, wet folds to reveal her clit, already pulsing with desire. It never took much for her to get aroused when it came to the men of Serpent Kink.

She squealed when Sweet Pea unceremoniously shoved his tongue into her cunt. He fucked her with the muscle, making her squirm and work to stay balanced on the motorcycle.

He chuckled, the vibrations sending a jolt through her whole body. She reached down to grip his hair, fisting it as she allowed her head to fall backwards and her eyes to close. She could hear the slick sounds her pussy made in the garage, coupled with the shuffling of cameramen who were undoubtedly circling their bodies, eagerly capturing every angle of the action.

Sweet Pea moved to Betty’s clit, sucking it hard as she cried out. She tightened her grip on his hair when he pushed two thick fingers into her, pistoning them into her as he focused on her bundle of nerves.

“Come nice and hard for me sweetheart, soak my fucking face with it,” he groaned into her pussy, savoring the taste of her.

Sweet Pea always loved fucking Nancy Screw, there was something so validating about making such a gorgeous creature fall apart.

Betty moaned at Sweet Pea’s words. He always spoke so filthily to her and it would make her pussy clench every time. She felt her orgasm mounting, the man at her feet staring up at her with a smug expression.

He slipped a third finger into her, whispering against her clit about how tight she was. Betty screamed, her release finally spilling out of her in gush as she convulsed against the motorcycle.

Sweet Pea refused to let her go, replacing his fingers with his tongue and fucking her with it furiously. Betty sobbed as he prolonged her high, forcing her into a second orgasm before she had even fully come down from the first.

Betty teetered on the bike, making Sweet Pea grab her thigh to steady her. He soothed her trembling as she came down, panting heavily.

Once she had somewhat recovered, she looked down at Sweet Pea who was resting back on his heels at her feet, licking his fingers clean in a filthy movement. Betty looked at him under her lashes, her eyelids heavy with lust.

“What’re you still doing down there? Or are you not planning to pay your debt in full?” Betty pouted, reaching down to spread her slippery pussy lips apart, inviting him in.

He groaned, standing up and unbuttoning and shucking off his jeans. “Don’t you worry doll, I’ll make sure you’re nice and full,” he winked at her as his cock sprung free, the thick length bobbing obscenely in the open air.

Betty licked her lips as she watched Sweet Pea stroke himself, a bead of pre-cum forming on the purpling head. Part of her wanted to climb off the bike and gag herself on his cock, but the more dominant part of her just wanted to feel him inside her already.

Sweet Pea seemed to consider her for a moment before his face alighted with a grin. He grabbed Betty around the waist and turned her body so that she was leaning against the motorcycle’s handlebars, her legs straddling the machine.

“Lean back doll,” he growled before mounting the bike himself.

Betty complied, giving Sweet Pea the room to lay back on the bike. His own legs straddled the motorcycle, but his were long enough to reach the ground to stabilize the two-wheeled contraption. Once he was settled, he beckoned Betty forward.

“Don’t you wanna go for a ride, sweetheart?” He teased, his hard cock flush against his belly at this angle. He reached for Betty’s leg, pulling her towards him with a grin.

Betty giggled breathlessly as she edged forward, her booted feet finding purchase on the bike as she slid into Sweet Pea’s lap. She knew she must be quite a sight, wearing nothing but her combat boots as she straddled a tattooed biker on his motorcycle. She took Sweet Pea’s cock and began stroking it, marveling at how he twitched for her.

She angled his length so that he was laying across her wet slit, grinding her body down onto him and causing him to groan and shudder.

Fed up with her teasing, Sweet Pea grunted before lifting Betty up by her hips and slamming her down onto his cock. Betty squealed as she took his whole length at once, shaking at the pleasure of having him fill her.

Sweet Pea smirked at her reaction. “Full enough for ya?” He grinned at the ecstasy written all over her face.

Betty leaned backwards to brace herself over the bike’s handlebars, choosing to answer Sweet Pea’s question with a hard roll of her hips over him. He let out a guttural sound as she grinded on him, her wet walls squeezing around him.

“Oh so you wanna play dirty, huh?” He growled, his free hand reaching up to grab Betty’s tit, pinching the nipple tightly. She yelped as the action sent a jolt straight to her clit.

Betty threw her head back, beginning to bounce herself on Sweet Pea’s lap. He continued to fondle and squeeze her tit as it jiggled, his eyes drawn down to her tight pussy, wrapped around his thick cock.

Sweet Pea groaned, squeezing her flesh tighter in his hands. He loved working in porn for two reasons: the money and the hot girls he got to fuck day in and day out. Serpent Kink kept him in good supply of both those things and gave him ample opportunity to fuck Nancy Screw, the best in the game in his opinion.

Something in Sweet Pea drove him to make sure that Nancy would remember him, would be walking funny for days after their scenes. When they filmed together, he was like a madman, consumed with the mission to make her come.

Renewed in his efforts, Sweet Pea thrust upwards sharply, making Betty scream gutturally as his cock hit her even deeper. Her eyes glazed over with pleasure as he did it again, his tip twitching deep inside her and making her clit throb.

Sweet Pea tightened his hold on her bouncing tit, grabbing her hip with his other hand and grinding her down on him, angling her down so her clit brushed against his thick base.

Betty cried out, letting Sweet Pea control her movements. She may be on top right now, but Sweet Pea was playing her body like an instrument and conducting her higher and higher towards her climax.

“You gonna cover me in your juices, sweetheart? Make it so I smell you on my bike every time I ride?” Sweet Pea smirked up at her, feeling his own skull prick with the beginnings of his own orgasm.

Betty could only moan in response, her senses overloaded by Sweet Pea. She gripped the handlebars behind her tighter, trying to anchor herself.

“That’s right, give it to me,” Sweet Pea grit out, releasing her breast to slap his hand against her clit, _hard._

Betty screamed, the harsh slap giving her what she needed to crest over the edge.

Sweet Pea grunted as Betty clamped down on his dick tightly, triggering his own orgasm. He ground her body over his own through their releases, helping her stay upright as he filled her with his cum.

Once his climax tapered off, he lifted Betty off of him and held her aloft, allowing his sticky load to drip out of her still-twitching cunt and onto the motorcycle between their legs.

“Hmmm, consider your debt paid,” Betty purred, reaching down to catch some of his cum, bringing it up to her mouth and sucking on her fingers deeply as she held eye contact with him.

“Fuck,” Sweet Pea couldn’t help but groan, his eyes fixated on Betty’s slim fingers between her lips. He wanted to replace them with his cock.

“Cut! I think we got enough, thanks guys,” the director called, making Sweet Pea curse his job for perhaps the first time ever.

“Thanks for another amazing session Sweets,” Betty told him, gingerly climbing off the motorcycle to accept a robe from a PA. “It’s always a pleasure working with you, literally.”

Sweet Pea grinned, sitting up on the bike and cracking his neck. “Same, Nancy. And as always, I’m available for some off-screen rehearsal if you want,” he waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively, making her laugh.

“Thanks Sweets, I’ll keep that in mind,” she tossed over her shoulder teasingly, striding off towards her dressing room.

Sweet Pea smirked as he watched her legs wobble slightly, a dribble of his cum on her thigh. Even though she might not be into him off camera, he knew one thing for certain: Nancy Screw was definitely not going to be forgetting their wild ride anytime soon.


End file.
